Beditme Story
by kum-quat911
Summary: Every child has their favorite bedtime story. Who knew it would take Donatello so long to tell?


**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own the turtles. They own me!! And I give all the credit of the Turtles to those that created them ::tips hat:: Please don't sue me._

_Author's note: This is my very first fanfiction, and I'd like to hear what you have to say!! Is it good? Bad? Is there something I should fix?  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Daddy?" Jenny peered at her father from inside her crib.

Donatello got up from his bed and walked over to his precocious little daughter's side. Leaning on the bars he asked, "Yes, Jenny, what is it?"

Jenny's eyes shined like little moon-gems in the glow of the nightlight Donatello had made for her. "Daddy, will you tell me how you and Mommy met?" She asked this almost every night, but no matter how many times she heard it, she could always hear it one more time.

Donatello sighed. "Again? I've stopped trying to keep count how many times I've told it to you…" At the pleading look on her face, he sighed, and said, "But you never get tired of hearing it though. Oh all right."

Jenny's face lit up expressively, and she giggled.

Donatello pulled up a chair, and began to recount the memory to his daughter.

"My bros and I were on a nightly training run when Leo stopped dead in his tracks, holding up a hand to stop us. He peered into an alleyway—"

A giggle cut him short, and he looked at his daughter who now had wrapped herself up in a blanket. She liked the funny voice he used when he said the word "peered."

"Ahem," Donatello looked at her with mock seriousness.

She covered her mouth with a tiny hand.

"That's better," Donatello winked at her, and then continued. "Joining Leo at the side of the building where he so intently looked, we heard voices…" Donatello remembered it like it was yesterday…

The alleyway had been dark, and the shapes hard to make out. However, the voice belonging to one particular face had been instantly recognizable. Dragonface. He and a bunch of his ugly thugs surrounded two obviously frightened girls. One stood taller than the other, and looked to have shoved her companion behind her. Her companion however looked to be struggling to break free of the taller one's grasp, to go at them.

The Purple Dragons had cornered the two, and Dragonface had just finished saying, "What are you two ladies doin' out here on a night like this?" He moved out of the threatening circle of thugs, laying a hand on the taller one's cheek.

Donatello distinctly remembered thinking that the shorter girl sure had a lot of spunk, because of the bold move that she'd made next. Finally jerking free of the taller one's grasp, she pushed Dragonface away from her companion with all she had, making him stumble back slightly in surprise. Then she stood defiantly in his face, as though she weren't fazed by the blood-thirsty growlings emanating from his lips, and said, "Keep your ugly paws off my sister, okay creep!?"

Beside Donatello, Raphael let out a snort, and then said, "That girl is either really brave, or really dumb."

Michelangelo looked over at him and said, "Kinda like someone else we know, eh Raph?"

"Guys, quiet!" Leonardo shushed them.

Dragonface hadn't expected to be shoved and mouthed-off to, especially not from some girl standing at least two heads below him. Quickly regaining his composition, and trying to salvage his pride, he knocked her to the ground. The circle of thugs took that as the signal to move in. Apparently the ones in the shadows that the four turtles hadn't seen took that as the signal to move in as well. All twelve of them.

The turtles simultaneously moved into action. Using his bo as a vaulting stick, Donatello leaped into the circle of thugs moving in on the taller girl, while Michelangelo and Leo boxed in the entire group on both sides, cutting off all exits. Raphael jumped in between Dragonface and his prey. He took a defensive stance.

The taller girl, now looking more scared than ever, yelled in the shorter girl's direction, "Michelangelo, get away from there!!"

All four turtles did a classic double-take, and both Michelangelo and the girl—whose name was also Michelangelo?—turned to look at the taller girl.

"What?" They both asked, although Donatello's brother's tone had a bit more incredulity to it than the other girl's tone. She sounded as though she thought that the tall girl was crazy, as though she were going to argue that she could take care of herself. Which she did.

"No way, Donatello, I can handle myself!" She yelled, taking on a defensive stance of her own.

Now Donatello's mouth dropped open. This went far beyond coincidence. Having two girls—not one, but _two _girls—who had the exact names (male names, not to mention) of him and his brother… Donatello couldn't even fathom the implications.

Tired of the banter, the Dragon thugs began to really fight, the battle officially began. Several of them took a swing at Donatello with their various chains, and pipes, and baseball bats. He ducked, and shoved the taller girl standing behind him against the wall. "Stay there." He told her. With that, he moved in delivering lightning-fast blows sure to make his enemies rue their lot in the morning.

Michelangelo, having quickly overcome his perplexity, well-fulfilled his part as the human—eh, _turtle_—roadblock. With a grin on his face, and one well-placed swing with his nun chucks, he sent several gang members tumbling backward in a rather slap-stick version of human dominoes. The ones falling managed to knock over three or four other gang members. "Yes!" He said, laughing. "Ten points!"

Raphael had his own troubles however. The dang girl wouldn't stay put! She kept trying to go after them, and managing to make things worse. He'd made the decision that the girl wasn't brave. She was insane. Finally, after she'd moved around him, and three thugs made a grab for her, Raphael growled, "That's it!" He laid them flat on the ground (when Raphael puts someone down with one of his punches, that person _stays_ down!) and grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook. "Would you _stay put?!"_

She wiggled, and tried to free herself of his grasp, and replied, "I can handle—"

Raphael covered her mouth. "No you can't, and _yes_ you are **_going_** to _stay here_ and **_not move! _**Understand?"

She glared at him from underneath his three-fingered hand, but she nodded.

"Good." Raphael said, and let her go.

She crossed her arms.

Raphael jumped back into the fray.

By this time, five gang members had all ganged up (pardon the pun) on Leonardo. He wasn't fazed. Blocking the strikes of the bats and the pipes with his katana, and parrying the chains whipping at him from all sides, he managed to put three down at once with a swift strike with his leg. On a rating scale from one to ten, Donatello thought that the dragon dorks were probably around a three for difficulty to beat. Especially when compared to foot soldiers, and all of those _other_ fun guys.

And the turtles would have been able to take care of them before any of the thugs would even have had time to grasp the situation. But they had two problems.

The first problem got tired of just sitting still. Donatello watched from the corner of his eye while he thug-bapped the shorter girl sneak on one side of the alleyway, grab a piece of a broken brick, and moved out of the relative safety of the corner that Raph had put her in. Apparently she had in mind that she was going to bean one of the Dragons in the head with it, which would have actually helped a little. However, before she could throw anything, one of the Dragon members that had previously been bapped down by one of Michelangelo's swings grabbed her by an ankle. She toppled to the ground, and accidentally dropped her only protection. The brick tumbled out of reach. She rolled onto her back just in time to see an ugly dude with broken teeth leering at her, holding up a knife in one hand.

"Payback, girly." He said.

The other turtles hadn't noticed the trouble the shorter girl had gotten into, and Donatello worked his way towards her, but her sister beat him to the punch.

"Mikey!" She screamed, a look of absolute horror on her face.

Raphael turned around, the name grabbing his attention.

Watching as she made a mad dash to her sister's aid, she somehow got there in time without killing herself amidst the battle scene. She kicked the offender in the side, to try to get him off her little friend. Hard.

He let out a gasp, and fell to one side.

The tall girl helped the shorter girl up to her feet.

Thus came into play the second problem. Perhaps it was cowardice, but one not-so-thuggish newbie of the gang had decided to hide when trouble came, instead of meeting it head-on as his cohorts. Or perhaps it was cunning. Whatever the reason, he'd decided to play a little hide-and-seek. He hid inside a dumpster while the others took the beating, and just waited for someone to seek him out. With a .44 magnum. Apparently, he had some connections. Now that the targets were in plain sight, he thought he'd take 'em out, sniper style. Both of them.

Donatello didn't exactly know what happened. One second, he and his brothers had finished haulin' some serious butt-kickin' action on the Dragons, and were about to make a swift getaway; the girls they would obviously have to leave to their own conclusions. After all, who would believe that four gigantic talking turtles had saved them from fifteen thugs? The next minute two shots rang out.

The two girls screamed in pain, falling to the ground. As the pain ripped through their bodies, the girl's fell into blissful unconsciousness from the shock.

In a split second, the four brothers moved into action. Raphael and Donatello—closest in vicinity to the girls—swiftly grabbed them up out of sight, and out of range of any more bullets. Leonardo and Michelangelo switched into high-gear ninja stealth mode. They disappeared into the shadows. Around two seconds later, the culprit went flying into the wall opposite an incredibly smelly dumpster.

Maybe another minute passed before the sixteen dragon-thug members found themselves strung up by their belts on a laundry line, ready and waiting for the cops to find them. The turtles made their exit down the nearest manhole…

An untimely squeal interrupted the story.

"You had mommy with you right?" Jenny burst out, already knowing the answer.

Donatello chuckled. Then he opened his eyes wide in mock-shock. "Oh, no! This time, I think I left Mommy behind!"

Jenny looked horrified. "Daddy!"

Donatello held up his hands, "You're right, you're right. I didn't forget Mommy."

Jenny let out a gasp. "Daddy, I was scared."

Putting his hands on his hips, Donatello looked stern. "Now pumpkin, I might have to finish this story another night unless you promise to be quiet."

Jenny's eyes went wide, and she nodded in the same sternness as her father. "I promise." With that, she mimed zipping her mouth shut, locking it, and throwing away the key.

"Ok, so now where was I…" Regaining his focus, Donatello brought back the memory…

After hanging the bad guys out on a line to dry, Leonardo and Michelangelo joined Raphael and Donatello down in the sewers. They'd laid the two girls side-by side. The taller girl's left shoulder had been grazed, along with the shorter girl's right leg. It really didn't look too serious—other than the massive amounts of blood pooling around their bodies. They were both unconscious.

Donatello crouched next to them, while Raphael stood with his arms crossed. When Donatello saw Leo and Mikey approach, he said, "They've lost a lot of blood." He looked them over for another moment, and then frowned, not liking what he was going to have to do.

"Raphael, hand me one of your sais!" He commanded.

Raphael looked at him as though his brother had mutated another head.

"_Raph!_" The name came out of Donatello's lips forcefully.

"Ok, Donnie. You're the doctor." Raph said uncertainly, pulling out a sai, and handing it to his brother.

Donatello's three brothers then watched in horror as their brother began to cut off the taller girl's shirt.

"Ummm… Donnie? What are you doing?" Michelangelo queried.

"We have to take off their shirts to stop the bleeding. Raph, start on the other girl's shirt!" commanded Donatello once again.

"What!?!" screeched Raphael. His mind was going a mile a minute. "How does taking off their shirts equal stopping the blood?"

Donatello answered, "We have to use their shirts as compresses, since there is nothing else to use. I just hope we won't have to use tourniquets."

Donatello now had the taller girl's shirt all the way off, and quickly folded it, putting pressure on her wound. He also made an effort to keep his eyes from wandering in certain forbidden territory. Raph did the same, although he was having problems keeping his eyes off her red-laced bra. Finishing quickly, the four turtles picked up the two girls, Michelangelo and Raph with the shorter one, and Leonardo and Donatello with the taller one, Raph and Don keeping pressure on their wounds. They ran hard and fast, making it back to the lair within two minutes.

Once inside, they set the girls down again. They'd been able to quell most of the bleeding, but Donatello was still worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"Mikey," he said, "We're going to need your mattress. You too, Leo."

"But I'm—" Michelangelo was cut off by Leonardo shoving him into his room, and making his way to his own.

In the next instant, Master Splinter walked into the lair from his room, curious about the commotion. His expression changed from that of happiness that his son's returned safely from their nightly training run to that of a mortified and shocked parent.

He couldn't see very well, but from where he stood, he could see two of his sons huddled over two girls—with both their shirts off, and lying on the floor.


End file.
